Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a camera module of which structure is improved in consideration of OIS (Optical Image Stabilizer) function and AF (Auto Focus) function.
Discussion of the Related Art
When a user photographs with a photography device in hand, the user inevitably experience handshaking. Such handshaking causes shaking of the photography device, and therefore, blurs the photographed image and makes it difficult to focus an object in close range.
In order to overcome such vibration due to handshaking, the recent photography devices generally include an OIS (Optical Image Stabilizer) module for reducing the vibration due to handshaking that occurs when a user holds the photography device with hand and takes photograph. The OIS module compensates the handshaking when the user takes a photograph.
Recently, concomitant with extensive diffusion of mobile devices such as smart phones and tablet PCs, mobile camera modules capable of AF (AutoFocus) modulation and handshake compensation functions are being developed.
In general, a lens shift method to move the image sensor in horizontal directions according to the object moving in x, y-coordinates is used for the OIS module.
However, the lens shift method is a method where the AF module shakes a lens unit moving in a z-axis direction additionally in x, y-axis directions. Thus, a space for shaking the lens unit in x, y-axis is required in the AF module. Therefore, the conventional lens shift method has a problem in that the width of the camera module broadens to run against miniaturization and thinization of the photography device.
In addition, the conventional lens shift method has another problem in that an optical axis of the optical system trembles because the lens in the AF module is shaken in a horizontal direction.